Mischievous
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: Four new transfer students came to Hogwarts. Follow their adventures thru the halls of the school and wonders of magic. please review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters.

Mischievous

*Knock* *Knock* Valentina looks at the door where a girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail, with eyes that were brown with a grayish center said, "Can we sit here? The other compartments are full." Valentina smiles whiles nodding to her who walks in with two boys behind her. The one with curly brown and eyes to match that where behind glasses sat next to Valentina. While the other boy with brown bowl-like hair with blue eyes sat next to the girl.

The girl looks at Valentina and smiles while saying "Hi I'm Danielle, and this is my friend Brian. You?" while indicating to him who nods "I'm Valentina", Valentina said then she looks at the boy sitting next to her. That before she could even say anything Danielle said, "He doesn't speak English." Valentina took a good look at him she could see that he was from Brazil so Valentina started speaking in Portuguese in which he told her his name was Nate. They talked a lot on the way to Hogwarts in which Brian told them about the history since they were all transferring to Hogwarts Danielle and Brian from American and Nate from Brazil and Valentina from Puerto Rico.

*At Hogwarts*

A witch with a pointy green hat and hair in a bun with glass came toward them and asked, "You four come with me you have to be sorted separate from the first years." They nod and follower her to a chariot been pull by a dead horse that most people couldn't see unless they have seen death before. They arrive at the grand castle that is so tall that everyone has to crane their necks just too see the top. They could not see that much around it since the professor walked inside and they had to follower so they don't get lost if it was as tall as it look then the inside should be bigger.

They went up flights of stair that were moving around in different directions, they kept on walking still they got to a statue of a gargoyle and she whispered a word that sound like 'Lemon Drop' and it started to move showing a hidden stair case behind it. The professor went up with them following up behind her tail, she got to a door knocked once and a voice said, "Come in." she opened the door and they walked in closing the door behind her as she said, "Headmaster Dumbledore I brought you the four new students." He smiles with a twinkle in his light blue eyes behind the half moon glass while stroking his long white bear thinking. "Thanks you Minerva can you put the hat on their head to see what house they will be in." he said as she got the hat from the shelf and puts it on Valentina who was the closes to her.

'Umm clever mind for tricks very sneaky… but very intelligent might to do in Ravenclaw but you will do better in…', "SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted and Valentina took of the hat and gave it back to the teacher who puts it on Danielle that immediately shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" then on Brian who said "RAVENCLAW" and on Nate who said "SLYTHERIN" The headmaster smiles at them and say, "The banquet is about to start better hurry before you four miss it" with that they hurry out of the room and ran back to the Great Hall on the way Danielle said, "We will still be friends even if we are in different houses even you four-eyes." with some bitterness in her voice toward Nate as they make their way to the Great hall.

When they reach the Great hall they go their separate ways with Nate following nervously behind Valentina as they make their way toward the Slytherin table where they take a sit at the end of the table close to the doors. Where they watch the sorting of the first years after it finishes food appears out of nowhere.

"What's wrong Nate?" Valentina said in Portuguese with some Spanish in the mix of it. He looks at her for a moment them back to his food Valentina eyed him waiting for him to response and when he did not she sighted and said, "Let me guess you don't like it here. Almost as you were force to right?" he looks up and says, "Sim" she smiles while saying, "Don't worry you just have to stick with us. That will make this boring school more fun. For example pranks!"

That made his eyes shine mischievously at the idea of pulling pranks on people the only thing that they have to worry about is to not get caught! The feast ended after Dumbledore told everybody goodnight, Valentina and Nate followed the other slytherins down to the dungeons being lead by a perfect. Who stopped in front of a wall and said 'powerful' in which the stones moved revealing an entrance to the common room. They all filled in to where the first years were given a speech on how the house is and the rules and that the password changes every fortnight and that is posted on the bulletin board.

After the tall man with shoulder length black hair and eyes wearing black robes with a lot of buttons with scowl on his face as he finished his speech to the first years and dismissed them. That man name is Severus Snape the head of the slytherin house and was looking at Valentina and Nate with displeasure as he said, "Follow me." in a cold tone. In which they both follow him seeing his robes fly like a bat as he moved, they went in his office where he sat down behind his desk and moved his wand to close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 2

Nate and Valentina waited for their head of house to speak in which he said "Well since Hogwarts is not used to having transfer students I'll have to put you two in a room together for the lack of space." in a bored tone at first then getting serious at the last part that he glared at Nate who just looked down at the floor nervously. Valentina looks at Professor Snape straight in the eye and say "Don't worry Professor would not do anything." He raises an eyebrow and looks at Nate who was still looking at the floor and nods.

"Tomorrow you two will get your timetables after breakfast and your room entrance is to the right of the common room behind the painting of a snake." He said we nod we also wait for him to dismiss us and head toward the paint of the snake coil on a tree. The snake lifts his head to look at us and say "What will you want the password to be?" in a hiss tone Valentina looks at Nate who just return her look that says 'you choose' Valentina thinks for a moment before saying "Mischievous." The snake kind of smile at that as it opened for us to get in.

The room was in Slytherin colors the room was big that there were two bed right across from each other plus there was also space in between them in the middle to the right of both beds there was a desk with chair and next to it door that was a bathroom for the both of them and wardrobe for each of them. Their trunks were in front of their bed, there was also a window that looks into the Black lake.

'Maybe I should unpack something's.' Valetina thought before light breathing was heard she looks at Nate who was fast asleep on his bed. Valentina smiles and covers him up with the blankets because the dungeons get colder at night. Valentina went to the bathroom and took a shower before going to sleep.

*next day*

Valentina was the first one to wake up so she got ready for the day when she was finish and notice that Nate was still sleeping she pulled her wand out summon so sound proof ear plugs, puts it in then summons a microphone. She stands next to his bed and says "WAKE UP! SOLDIER DROP DOWN GIVE ME TWENTY PUSH UPS!" He got so fast and tries to get out of bed that he ended up falling off. Valentina gets rid of the ear plugs and the microphone before helping him up who was seeing stars by the look of his eyes. "Hey! Snap out of it." Valentina said shaking him it took him a moment to snap out of it and say "What… was that?" Valentina smirks and says "Well we have to go to breakfast you need to get ready." He looks down at himself and says "Merda!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 3

After Nate was ready he and Valentina head toward the great hall for breakfast on their way they saw Brian and Danielle waiting outside the great hall Danielle saw them and said "Let's sit together!" but Brian quickly said "We have to sit with our houses." Danielle just looks at him before shrugging and saying "So which table is in between our houses?" Brian raises his hand shyly as he says "Mine table is in between Slytherin and Hufflepuff table." Danielle goes all happy like and says "Then let's go!" as she starts walking inside with them following behind her and goes toward the Ravenclaw table in which everybody looking at them Dumbledore just smile at what they were doing house unity that was he might have been thinking. Breakfast then appears in front of them and they started eating when Danielle said "How was your night here?" "I have my own room since there was not that much space!" Brian said happily as Danielle agreed since she also has her own room she then looks at Valentina for her answer in which she says "Me and Nate are sharing a room." Danielle goes into a shocked state that it takes Valentina, Brian and Nate to stop her from yelling out loud. They manage to calm her down and Valentina tell her how the room looks is to calm her down in which it works. "What classes might we end up having?" Brian said "Well different from you two since we are one year above you." Danielle said and Brian blinks like he just remembers and says "Oh." Breakfast then ends and the head of house come down from their table to give them their schedules. They went to get their schedules from their head Professor Snape gave Valentina and Nate their schedules and did not say anything about them sitting in a diffident table.

**Valentina ** _Danielle _ Nate Brian

**Transfiguration**, _Transfiguration_ Herbology Herbology

**Potions**, _Potions_ Transfiguration Transfiguration

**Herbology**, _Charms_ Potions Potions

**Charms**, _Herbology_ Charms History of Magic

**Ancient Runes**, _Care of Magical Creatures_ History of Magic DADA

**DADA**, _DADA_ DADA Charms

**Astronomy**, _Astronomy_ Astronomy Astronomy

They check their schedules to see what classes they have together which is only Astronomy in which all four have together. They separate with Nate and Brian going to Herbology and Valentina and Danielle to Transfiguration. They get to transfiguration before the teachers even gets there in which they take their sit in the back near twins with red hair that introduce themselves as Fred and George Weasley pranksters of the school that brought a smirk to Valentina face.


End file.
